Talk:Mistystar
Content Drive - Started 4.13.10 *Needs citation for eye color *History should be more detailed, particularly for OS and TNP *General Cleanup of history Apprentice? When did she ever appear as an apprentice?--Nightshine{ 02:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I noticed it too. She really never appeared as an apprentice...Not that I know of. Skywish Let's goMay 18th! 04:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) She was mentioned as an apprentice in Secrets of the Clans. Mousetalon!! 22:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Huh. What page? I need to look that up. Skywish 23:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) What about BP? --MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 20:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No, she wasn't an apprentice in BP. But yes; she was listed as an apprentice in Secrets of the Clans. I'm not sure where my copy is at the moment, so I can't give you a page number :/ [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I checked my copy she is not mentioned as an apprentice Birdwing 22:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I checked a Library copy and she was in there- can;t give a page # because it was at the library. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) So, shall we take apprentice off of her template?--Nightshine{ 05:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) She was in there, I said above I saw. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I just checked the Browse Inside to make sure, and she is not ever mentioned as an apprentice in Secrets of the Clans. I'll take it off her Charcat. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I checked the Browse Inside too but it didn't go far enoguh into the book. I'm not sure but I thought that maybe she was listed as Leopardstar's apprentice under important RiverClan leaders section.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'''Warrior of StormClan]] 23:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ... I just checked with the searching function and she wasn't in there at all. Not as Leopardstar's apprentice, only as a warrior/queen/deputy (and a kit, in Snowfur's story). I think this sinks it unless someone can find an appearance of her as an apprentice in another book but I don't think there are any. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure she wasn't ever mentioned as an apprentice. I would check, but my books are packed away right now. I'll take it off her article now if nothing comes up--Nightshine'{' 23:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, Insane already did--Nightshine'{''' 00:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I could've sworn . . but oh well. How did she originally get listed anyways? WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 20:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry but she must have been an apprentice we should put it back on her pageGoldenstripe 17:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Abbrevations I am confused about what some of the abbrevations stand for. Can somebody tell me what tey all mean? Quickheart 18:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) If you mean the ones up top OS = Original Series: TNP = The New Prophecy Loveleaf 18:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) If you mean the general terms, L=Leader, D=Deputy, W=Warrior, A=Apprentice, K=Kit, E=Elder, L=Loner, R=Rogue, Q=Queen, and KP=Kittypet. 21:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) MC=Medicine cat, MCA=Medicine cat apprentice Lionclan and Tigerclan I know it might not be a big deal but on her past alligencences it says: Thunderclan, Tigerclan, Lionclan and thats it. I just noticed that on all the other characters it always says something like: Tigerclan (Modern), Lionclan (Modern). It was just an observation and I just thought I'd point it out. 22:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for pointing that out, I have added it in. 21:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I'm happy to help! -- 22:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Modern meant Tigerstar's Tigerclan and Firestar's Lionclan. Is she even really apart off Tigerclan (Modern)? She was a prisoner in the Riverclan camp. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 17:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fur Color Mistystar has been said to be the identical of Bluestar, meaning she is blue-gray. But in the allegiances of Rising Storm, she is stated to be a dark gray she-cat. Thought I'd mention it. 01:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Mintstarr (Talk) Well, at least it's close to her actual pelt color. 17:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Was she first mentioned as dark-gray or blue-gray? Whichever one was mentioned first, that should be in her description, and the other one should be in the trivia, with a citation. 00:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) She's mentioned as blue-gray when she's born, so I'm going to assume that's first and should be in her description. 01:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) If she's blue-grey, then shouldn't it be removed from the trivia? Even Assassin gods fall from Colosseums 11:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't get why people think she's very almost white gray, it said she looked just like Bluestar. I know this should be taken up with PCA but she is blue-gray and her character pixel looks different than Bluestar's. Shouldn't the fur color be the same, the color is somewhat different. Mentor Just a shot in the dark, but could Oakheart have been her mentor? Since Bluestar said in Forest of Secrets, "and to Oakheart for mentoring you two so well" as she was dying. Does it seem possible that he could've mentored her? Sorry, random idea. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 23:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I think so as Crookedstar mentored Stonepaw he could have let Oakheart, his brother mentor Mistypaw Goldenstripe-When a man gets tired of cats he gets tired of life for a cat is all that life can bring. 19:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm just thinking...... I always thought of Mistystar as a.... well, her pelt is alot paler than what it is right now. Does anyone know what I'm saying? Like...... a pale sort of periwinkle-ish color. Okay, if no one knows what the heck I'm blabbering about, me and my perfectionist self..... yeah, no one has to listen to me and my perfectionism. Yeah. Whatever. Dawnbreeze123 00:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that mistystar is the last living relation to bluestar? just thought id point it out Actually, no. Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Molekit, and Cherrykit are related to Bluestar. 22:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) wait, what about sorreltail? she gave birth to poppyfrost and cinderheart--Sandstormrocks32 20:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) wow pepole DUH! REEDWHISKER and the other three that never were mentioned again King692 22:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar didn't die in Forest of Secrets, she died in A Dangerous Path. Kits I think her kits are Graymist, Rippletail, Rainstorm, and Reedwhisker. I know three out of that three out of the four where the Erin's ideas but I think Rainstorm is her kit because he is a blue-gray tomXD. 20:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually only Reedshisker was proved. Vicky said she would have liked it to be Rippletail, Greymist and Rainstorm. Seafang 17:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, she said Graymist, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker. It's never been suggested that Rainstorm might be her kit. Also, this needs to be taken to the off-site forums. 17:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Mintfur may have been one of them. I think the four are Reedwhisker, Graymist, Rainstorm, and strangely Otterheart Mate? Does anyone know who her mate might be. Her kit Reedwhisker is a black tom. Does that mean her mate has to be black? The only thing I can think of is Blackclaw. ☮Owl 4EVERThe Peace is Perfect☯ 05:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I thought as well. Also, since this isn't directly related to the article, and how to improve it, please take it to the Off-wiki Forum. 05:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Coloring Okay, what is up with white Mistyfoots? People draw her the wrong color all the time! I dont know whatchu talking about. She doesnt look "white" to me. 02:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Pelt colour I think Mistystar should be more blue-gray... 18:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) This is not the place for discussion. If you think she should be tweaked, leave a message on PCA talk. I think it has been discussed about before. 18:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yo whats up mistystar!! :) my names Darkflame57 and i just made this account. my old account was Tigerblaze98, but i forgot my password and was forced to make a new one. just wated to let you know that i was back. Talk to you when im available. Darkflame57 22:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC)